Mi razon de vivir
by sys4ever2
Summary: sakura tiene un hijo de sasuke pero el no lo sabe, luego de que naruto partiera a entrenar con el ocho colas, el bebe de sakura en secuestrado cor akatsuki, por cosa del destino sasuke se vuelvel el protector del niño sin siquiera saber que es su hijo.
1. tasuke

Sasusaku : Mi razón de vivir

Capitulo 1: Tasuke

En la aldea de Konoha todo se hallaba tranquilo, por las calles se veía a los aldeanos haciendo sus cosas, algún que otro ninja merodeando por el lugar, los niños jugando sonrientemente, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad luego del desbastador ataque de Pein, desde eso ya había transcurrido un año y cinco meses.

Las casas de habían reconstruido con mucha ayuda de Suna, que ahora mas que nunca era la nación hermana de Konoha, mas desde que los cinco Kages se juntaron y se debatió sobre la inminente Guerra que se aproximaba declarada por el mismo Madara Uchiha que se presento en la reunión.

Aun se hacia muy extraño que no se halla comenzado la Guerra, quizás Madara necesitaba tiempo para hacerse con los biju antes de enfrentarse contra cinco grandes naciones. Pero aun así todos se mantenían alertas, a las misiones, que escaseaban, por más mínima que fuera iba no menos de dos equipos, y la seguridad en las entradas de las Villas aumento considerablemente.

La aldea se veía feliz, y eso era algo bueno mientras durada, ya había sufrido muchas perdidas, y mientras mas se alargara el inicio de la Guerra era mucho mejor…

Un rubio imperativo golpeaba la puerta de una pequeña casa, aporreaba la pobre puerta de madera color oscura mientras gritaba un "sakura-chan ábreme!", el chico insistía golpeando la entrada, unas nubes oscuras comenzaban a formarse en el cielo, y estruendos comenzaban a resonar en el.

-oh vamos sakura-chan!- suplicaba el chico – me caerá la tormenta encima ábreme!- grito a mas no poder.

Una peli rosa furiosa abrió de golpe la puerta – maldita sea Naruto! – exclamo la chica pero al abrir la puerta solo vio un gran sapo de peluche y detrás se escondía su amigo- y eso? – pregunto señalando el peluche que sostenía el rubio

Él salió detrás del muñeco sonriendo con esa gran sonrisa zorruna que lo caracteriza- es un obsequio…

-no te he dicho que basta de obsequios?- dijo la chica – ya no se en donde meter tantas cosas…-dijo suspirando y haciendo ademan de que el rubio ingresara a la casa.

Caminaron hasta la pequeña sala de la casa donde había un sofá enfrente de una pequeña mesa de té, esparcido por el lugar estaba lleno de juguetes, muñecos y demás cosas.

Naruto dejo el gran sapo a un lado y tomo asiento en el cómodo sofá – donde esta? – pregunto el oji azul

-duerme…-bufo la peli rosa – pero seguro que con los golpes de la puerta y si escucho tu voz enseguida lo escucharemos llorar.

-es que él adora mi dulce voz- sonrió y trato de hablar melodioso- que puede decir…me adora…-

-claro que te adora y por eso es que si se despierta tu lo cuidaras, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-aviso la chica- tengo una pila de ropa que planchar, juntar todo este desastre- dijo señalando todos los juguetes tirados – y estaba por cocinar…-suspira agotada de tan solo pensar todo lo que tenia que hacer.

-invítame a cenar – le sonrió el rubio – luego yo te ayudare a juntar este desastre.

-me parece un buen trato…-dijo la peli rosa con un dedo en su barbilla como analizando lo que decía Naruto.

Sakura preparo arroz con pollo y verduras, la chica se había vuelto practica en la cocina así que nunca le llevaba demasiado tiempo cocinar, la cena transcurrió tranquila, charlaban de como había estado todo en los últimos días y Naruto le comentaba a la peli rosa como estaba su relación con Hinata.

Luego de lavar los platos sucios, comenzaron a juntar los juguetes y ponerlos todos en una baúl que había en una esquina de la sala, era de color azul con pequeños gatitos dibujados en el.

-enserio lo digo Naruto, si le siguen regalando cosas tendré que vivir en el jardín…-

Naruto estaba por responder pero comenzaron a escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del callbaby

-te dije que en cualquier momento se despertaría..-suspiro la peli rosa y se encamino por las escaleras hacia los cuartos de arriba. Luego de unos minutos bajo cargando algo muy pequeño en brazos y cubierto por una fina y pequeña sabana celeste, Naruto la intercepto al final de las escaleras sonriente.

-déjame cargarlo…-le pidió a la peli rosa, ella gustosa retiro la pequeña sabana dejando a la vista unos pequeños ojos negros, se abrían y se cerraban perezosamente, su pelo azabache se encontraba rebelde como siempre y su pequeña manito estaba en su boca a modo de chupete- venga con el tío Naruto- decía el rubio en tono tonto, como ese que todo el mundo usa cuando le habla a un bebe, y lo tomo en sus brazos- te traje un sapo de peluche – seguía hablando en el mismo tono- cuando crezcas te enseñare a invocar una de verdad…-

Sakura miraba la escena con dulzura mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el sofá- si mi hijo sale hablando como idiota será tu culpa por hablarle como tal- dijo en tono de burla

-eso no pasara…-decía el rubio sin mirar a la chica embobado jugando con las manitos del bebe- será el chico más guapo y popular de toda la aldea…-

La vista de sakura se perdió en el suelo, se sintió nostalgiosa al recordar quien había sido "guapo y popular" cuando eran niños, se sentía vieja al pensar en esos tiempos, la vida la había hecho madurar de golpe, con tan solo 18 años ya era madre de un pequeño de cinco meses de vida.

La peli rosa se había percatado de que su amigo había seguido hablando hasta que escucho algo que la saco de sus pensamientos-…y tendrá muchos amigos y será muy feliz…- termino de decir el rubio

Sakura apretó el puño de su mano apoyado en su rodilla, gesto que para naruto no paso desapercibido

-que sucede sakura-chan?...-pregunto dejando de jugar con el pequeño

Ella suspiro resignada…-tu crees que los padres de los niños de su edad dejen que sean amigos de él..?- dijo en tono más de afirmar lo que decía que de preguntar

-claro que si…-el rubio dijo sin dudar

-sabes como es la gente…-comenzó a hablar variando su vista de naruto al suelo, del suelo a naruto- es siempre lo mismo…-suspiro – se acercan y me dicen "que lindo bebe" y cuando me alejo y creen que no los escucho…-volvió a suspirar resignada- lo veo en sus caras…"18 años y un bebe?","es una zorra"…y muchas mas cosas…la gente es cruel tu mas que nadie debería saberlo- clavo sus ojos jades en los azules

-no les hagas caso, la gente siempre habla pero tarde o temprano se arrepiente de lo que dicen- trato de animarla

-no es solo lo que digan de mí sino…. No hace falta decirlo todo el mundo que no sea idiota sabe bien quien es el padre, o al menos lo sospechan…míralo Naruto- movió la cabeza hacia el niño – es idéntico...el hijo de un traidor así lo llaman las malas lenguas- sonrió amargamente.- no quiero que sufra, ni que lo desprecien…-

-no lo harán, te lo prometo…-el rubio estiro su mano para posarla encima de la de la peli rosa , ella sonrió ante el gesto del oji azul y le sonrió con ternura

-tu no viniste solo por el sapo y la comida no?- cambio el tema la peli rosa

-me voy en una misión…-dijo el rubio volviendo su mano al bebe – es sobre una investigación en una isla, suena aburrido pero con la escases de misiones tengo que agradecer que me envíen a mi-

-es cierto…-pensaba la chica en las pocas misiones que habían últimamente, y además ella sabia la verdad detrás de esa misión Tsunade se lo había contado todo…-además necesitas dinero si sigues comprándole obsequios a mi hijo quedaras en la banca rota..- echo a reírse la ojijade.

-no importa, por mi sobrino me gasto hasta el ultimo yen- bromeo y acerco su rostro al pequeño chocando su nariz con la del bebe- parto mañana…-dijo volviendo la vista a la peli rosa- iré con Yamato, Gai-sensei y con dos shinobis más….mmm creo que somos muchos para una misión sencilla pero con Akatsuki rondando y la amenaza de Guerra dijo la vieja que es mejor prevenir…-

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón, cuantos mas ninjas vayan contigo mejor, recuerda que tu eres el principal objetivo de Akatsuki…- puso un semblante serio al nombra esa organización.

Sakura sabia muy bien que mandar a Naruto a esa "misión" solo era una excusa para alejarlo de la Guerra, seria llevado a una isla donde se encontraría con el jinchuriken del ocho cola, segunTsunade el portador del hachibi lo controlaba a la perfección, así que la idea era que le enseñara al rubio como controlar al kyubi, además de protegerlo, naruto era el gran héroe de la aldea, y esta vez se había decidido que si la Guerra iniciaba el Kyubi y el Hachibi no debían participar, conociendo a Naruto no se quedara quieto con esa idea así que lo engañarían para alejarlo del peligro.

Ya era muy tarde, naruto debía irse a su casa a descansar, ya que partiría temprano por la mañana, la tormenta había terminado así que el muchacho se marcho de la casa de la peli rosa, no sin antes hacer dormir al pequeño bebe.

En los bosques no muy lejos de Konoha se hallaba un shinobi de esa aldea, arrodillado en el frio suelo, enterraba sus manos en el barro suplicando por su vida, a un lado de él yacía el cuerpo de un shinobi muerto, y a sus pies se imponía un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas portando una mascara naranja con un solo un hueco donde se dejaba ver un ojo con el sharingan activado.

-por favor no me mates!- suplicaba en sollozos el ninja

-no me sirven de nada, ninguno tiene información del jinchuriken- hablaba tranquilamente el de mascara- zetsu…-llamo el hombre

Una especie de planta comenzó a sumergirse desde la tierra, una vez estando completo miro a su líder.

-mátalo…-le indico señalando al ninja que aun lloraba en el suelo

-no, no! Por favor, te diré algo que te interesara pero no me mates…-gritaba desesperado el hombre

Madara hizo un gesto para que Zetsu se detuviera- habla!- le ordeno al ninja

-Sakura Haruno tiene un hijo….-comenzó a hablar el hombre temblorosamente

-y con eso que?, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo esa Kunoichi- el akatsuki se volvió a zetsu para que prosiguiera con la orden de matarlo.

-aguarda, aguarda!- Gritaba el ninja- es hijo de Sasuke Uchiha!- grito ya desesperado y asustado- nadie lo sabe pero es obvio que él es el padre…-

-ummm…-comenzó a pensar Madara – creo que podría serme útil…- dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al ninja y comenzó a alejarse- mátalo…-le indico a su subordinado antes de perderse de vista

-no, no, te di información no me mates!- entro en pánico el shinobi, y lo ultimo que se escucho fue un grito desgarrador.

En la entrada a la Villa se encontraba Naruto junto a su grupo a punto de marcharse hacia su "misión".

-naruto!- se escucho gritar no muy lejos

-sakura-chan!- la peli rosa se acercaba a toda prisa con su bebe en brazos- que haces aquí?-

-creíste que no vendríamos a despedirnos?- se acercó al rubio y lo beso en la mejilla- cuídate si?

-no te preocupes, estaré bien…-le sonrió, luego se acercó al bebe y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- y tu pórtate bien, no le ocasiones problemas a tu madre, te extrañare Tasuke…-susurro lo ultimo.

Se alejó de la aldea con una gran sonrisa, extrañaría a todos pero estaba feliz de por fin tener una misión.

Sakura paso la tarde trabajando en el hospital, lo bueno de ser ninja medico era que no necesitaba salir en misiones para tener dinero, ganaba bastante bien en el hospital, lo suficiente para vivir, además de que casi no necesitaba comprarle cosas a Tasuke ya que todos sus "tíos" le regalaban cosas, juguetes, ropa y todo lo que necesitaba.

Ser madre tan joven era difícil , aun ella tenia manías de adolescente pero debía olvidarse de que aun era una y enfocarse en su bebe, trataba de ser la mejor de las madres, deseaba tanto que sus padres estuvieran para poder ayudarla pero ya no estaban, habían fallecido durante una misión, pero al menos contaba con sus amigos, con Tsunade, todos la apoyaban, desde un principio lo hicieron sin cuestionarla en sus decisiones, sin preguntar quien era el padre de su bebe, aunque era muy evidente quien era, todos le daban una mano cuando más lo necesitaba.

Como Ino que se había ofrecido en cuidar al pequeño mientras la peli rosa trabajaba en el hospital, "la tía Ino te cuidara" decía en el mismo tono tonto que naruto hablándole al pequeño, acaso creían que el niño era idiota?, era un bebe podrían hablarle normal que igual no entendería.

Luego de una tarde de trabajo sakura busco a su bebe en la casa de los Yamanaka y luego se dirigió a la suya, por culpa de naruto no había podido planchar la montaña de ropa así que luego de darle el biberón a Tasuke lo bañaría para luego dormirlo y ella poder hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ser ninja, medico, ama de casa, madre era muy agotador casi no le quedaba tiempo para recordar que también era mujer y mucho menos recordar que era adolescente, pues si ya lo había dicho antes la vida había hecho que la flor de cerezo madurada antes de tiempo.

Lo primero en su lista ya lo había cumplido, Tasuke dormía como un angelito, esperaba que esta noche sus sueños no tuvieran interrupciones aunque con Naruto fuera de la villa estaba segura que su pequeño ángel dormiría hasta la mañana.

Bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor, suspiro de cansancio al ver sobre una de las sillas una cesta llena de ropa que planchar, ya había dejado preparada la vieja frazada con una igual de vieja sabana encima donde solía planchar.

Así pasaron media hora, lo que mas odiaba en la vida era planchar, y con un bebe de cinco meses que se ensucia cada dos segundo la pila de ropa era interminable. Bostezaba cansada cada vez que miraba el cesto de ropa, parecía seguir igual como si no hubiera planchado ninguna prenda.

Sakura llevaba cerca de ella siempre un callbaby para escuchar por allí si Tasuke se despertaba, escucho un ruido y pensó que provenía de ahí, levanto el artefacto que se asemejaba a una radio y la poso en su oído, nada….no escuchaba nada….volvió a escuchar un sonido, dejo el callbaby en la mesa ya que el ruido no lo provocaba su bebe, camino lentamente hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba al jardín trasero, se hallaba a oscuras, la peli rosa deslizo la puerta hacia un costado y dio un paso fuera de la casa…nada…no se veía ni oía nada.

Giro para entrar a su casa pero otra vez el ruido hizo que volteara a ver el jardín, no veía nada, fijo su vista en la parte mas lejana del césped verde, un brote comenzó a asomarse, sorprendida quedo inerte viendo al hombre planta que salía del suelo, lo reconocía bien era el subordinado de Madara Uchiha, ya lo había visto antes.

Cuando el hombre planta estuvo ya visible la oji jade noto que cargaba algo, el aloe vera parlante comenzó a hablar- dile adiós a mami…-dijo en tono malévolo y comenzó a enterrarse nuevamente en la tierra.

Sakura al reaccionar y darse cuanta que lo que cargaba ese maldito era a su bebe corrió gritando desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde el hombre planta se iba enterrando.

-tasuke! No, no!- gritaba desesperada- se arrojó al suelo tratando de alcanzar lo ultimo que se veía de zetsu pero no lo logro, cayo al suelo y lo único que logro agarrar fue solo césped, húmedo y sucio césped…

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo

En el próximo veremos como se aclaran algunas dudas de como sasuke es padre de tasuke y de los planes de Madara, y obviamente sakura no se quedara quieta con el secuestro de su hijo.


	2. no es una misión

Sasusaku: Mi razón de vivir

Capitulo 2: no es una misión

El aloe vera parlante como una vez lo llamo Naruto, se hacia presente frente al fundador del clan Uchiha, con una sonrisa retorcida quedaba escalofríos florecía desde la tierra cargando al pequeño bebe de la kunoichi de la hoja.

Se hallaban en una de las guaridas de Akatsuki oculta dentro de unas formaciones rocosas, Madara Uchiha se hallaba sentado como todo un Rey en una especie de trono, mirando divertido , o al menos eso parecía desde el pequeño hueco en su mascara, al pequeño niño que lloraba en brazos de Zetsu.

-realmente es hijo de Sasuke…-comenzó a hablar la planta humana- puedo sentirlo…-

El líder de Akatsuki comenzó a caminar hacia el niño, lo tomo sin ninguna delicadeza de los brazos del "aloe vera"- concuerdo contigo…es hijo de Sasuke, al parecer él no sabe de su existencia…-

-se lo dirás…-pregunto Zetsu.

-no creo que sea necesaria, al menos no aun… - respondió el akatsuki

-cual es tu plan con el mocoso?- interrogo el subordinado

-el jinchuriki del kyubi vendrá por el niño, él y esa muchacha de la hoja son cercanos, si el muchacho aparece buscando al niño tendrá que enfrentarse con Sasuke eso lo dejara muy debilitado y en ese momento aprovechare para hacerme con el Kyubi-

-si él muchacho le dice a Sasuke que el niño es su hijo no creo que se enfrente, Sasuke podría darse vuelta en tu contra- le indico a su líder

-sasuke es fácil de manipular, su odio hacia la aldea es enorme, no querrá que su hijo se crie en esa maldita aldea, no dejara que chico kyubi se lo lleve, pero hasta el momento indicado no sabrá que este llorón…- dijo y miro al niño que no dejaba de llorar- es su hijo…

-hasta ese momento quien se hará cargo del niño?-

-es cierto…no pensé en eso, yo no quiero ser niñera, contigo no sobreviviría ni un día y kisame esta en búsqueda del Hachibi…- el mayor de los Uchiha comenzó a pensar- Sasuke ya se ah marchado?- pregunto a su subordinado

-aun no…-respondió la planta- le darás el trabajo de niñera?, no creo que acepte, además no seria arriesgado que juntes a padre e hijo?

-sasuke hará lo que yo le ordene, además si se encariña con el niño te aseguro que no dejara que nada ni nadie se lo lleve, Sasuke es muy posesivo con lo que es suyo…-comenzó a caminar hacia su "trono" y tomo asiento- además su equipo tiene a una chica, podrá darle la tarea de niñera a ella, llama a sasuke..-le ordeno al "aloe vera".

Luego de unos 10, 15 minutos Sasuke se presentaba ante el Líder de Akatsuki, con su típico semblante serio que ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar el llanto de un niño que resonaba en la cueva.

Quedo parado frente al hombre sin cambiar su expresión, ni siquiera hablo, espero que el mayor de los Uchiha hablara.

-irritante verdad?- dijo mirando al niño que aun lloraba.

-akatsuki ofrece servicio de niñera ahora?- dijo aun serio el muchacho

-así es, y tu equipo también lo hará…- le echo una mirada al menor Uchiha

-no, no lo haremos, búscate a otro – el moreno se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

-no te pregunte si querías, lo harás- termino de decir transportándose frente del uchiha impidiéndole el paso.

Sasuke miro al akatsuki y luego bajo su vista hacia el bulto que lloraba y se estremecía en brazos del hombre de mascara- quien es? – interrogo el uchiha.

-este niño es muy importante para Konoha – al oír el nombre de la aldea sasuke crispo los dientes y apretó los puños- es una herramienta para mis planes…- el mayor comenzó a entregarle al niño en brazos del azabache.

-que se supone que haga con él?- alzo una ceja tomando al niño-.

-la chica de tu equipo sabrá que hacer…-

-mi equipo y yo nos marcharemos a una de las guaridas de orochimaru, ese era nuestro plan – indico el joven uchiha.

-lo llevaran con ustedes..-sentencio el líder de akatsuki y comenzó a desvanecerse dejando a un azabache solo.

Suspiro resignado y miro al niño que cargaba en brazos, su llanto había cesado y el niño se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Una kunoichi de cabellos rosados saltaba de rama en rama, llevaba un par de días corriendo por bosques, completamente agotada pero no quería detenerse ni un segundo a descansar, no debía perder ni un segundo de búsqueda mientras el rastro estuviera fresco.

Por esa misma razón fue que la misma noche que ese maldito engendro de akatsuki se llevo a Tasuke, ella sin dudarlo salió a su búsqueda, sin esperar la ayuda de konoha, sabia perfectamente que Tsunade mandaría a un grupo de shinobis en la búsqueda del pequeño pero era seguro que la dejaría fuera de la misión, al tener lazos con el niño la peli rosa podría poner en riesgo la misión, y eso no lo soportaría, no aguantaría estar en la aldea esperando que a que trajeran a su bebe, así que siguió sus instintos y tomo sus armas ninjas y se lanzo a la búsqueda de su niño, solo dejo una carta en su casa para la Hokague explicándole la situación y pidiendo que su rubio amigo no fuera informado, ya se podía imaginar cual era el plan de Akatsuki, usarían a su hijo de carnada para atrapar el kyubi, pero lo que también la tenia preocupada era saber que su antiguo compañero era parte de esa organización, cuantas posibilidades había de que Tasuke cayera en sus mano y el azabache notara la verdad?, le ponía la piel erizada el tan solo pensar la reacción del Uchiha en enterarse quien era el niño, la ultima vez que lo había visto él era todo un vengador, había asesinado a Danzou y sus ojos eran mas frio que lo habitual, Sasuke se había convertido en un monstruo, uno que no dudaría en matar a su propio hijo….

Ella haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar lo mas importante de su vida, por que su hijo era la razón por la que ella vivía, no le importa tener que enfrentarse ella sola a los dos demoños Uchiha, no fallaría, porque no era una misión que cumplir, era su hijo….

El equipo Taka no se hallaba muy lejos de la guarida de orochimaru, sasuke caminaba a la cabeza del grupo detrás iba karin cargando un pequeño bulto que lloraba, detrás de ella seigutsu caminaba junto a juugo.

Sasuke llevaba la expresión típica de él, inmutable, aun que por dentro estaba maldiciendo a Madara por encajarle el pequeño mocoso que no paraba de llorar, y para colmo la integrante femenino del equipo nació careciendo de instinto maternal y no sabia como tratar al pequeño aunque intentara hacerlo.

Seigutsu se divertia con la situación, la simple idea de pensar en Karin cuidando del mocoso le daba gracia, y la cara con la que vio que el líder del equipo aparecía con el niño en brazos diciendo que se harían cargo del niño fue lo que casi lo mato de la risa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del Uchiha.

En cuanto a Juugo él sentía pena por el niño, se notaba que era muy pequeño, de tan solo meses de vida, pobre criatura en las manos que fue a parar, Taka no era exactamente un lugar lindo donde criar un niño, Sasuke era inexpresivo y aunque al parecer era con la única persona con la que el niño no lloraba el azabache no estaba dispuesto a cargar con él de un lado al otro, Karin y Seigutsu Vivian insultándose cosa que al niño los gritos de ellos dos lo asustaban, y en cuanto a él , tenia miedo de dañarlo, era demasiado grande y fuerte y creía que podría romperlo como a un cristal….cuanta maldad se puede tener para alejar a un pequeño de su madre? Pensaba el grandulón.

-ne..zanahoria quizás se asuste con tu cara..-comento burlonamente el peli celeste

La chica volteo furiosa a ver al ninja- mejor cállate cara de pez y ayúdame…creo que tiene hambre- indico

El grupo se detuvo y se reunió alrededor de la kunoichi –pececito dale de comer…- le pidió la chica

-acaso me viste cara de mamá sustituta? – comento sarcástico el chico

-si serás idiota..-bufo la chica- en el bolso que te di hay un biberón con leche, dáselo-

El chico saco del bolso que habían preparado con cosas para el niño un biberón cargado de leche y se la entrego a la pelirroja.- aquí tienes zanahoria…-

-yo no quiero dárselo, los bebes siempre escupen y mi ropa esta limpia- comento la chica intentando entregarle en brazos a su compañero al pequeño bebe

-con esa ropa horrible si te ensucia te haría un favor…-se burlo el chico y retrocedió un paso para evitar que le entregara al niño- yo no se hacer esas cosas, tu encárgate de darle de comer.

-me niego no quiero hacerlo!- reprochaba la pelirroja

-ya hazlo de una vez!- autoritario le pidió el azabache que se estaba impacientando

La pelirroja comenzó a obedecer de mala gana, se sentó en la tierra acomodando al niño para darle el biberón, al primer intento el pequeño se retorció en sus brazos, no le haría la tarea fácil, estaba demasiado enojado y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, la pelirroja metió de prepo la tetina del biberón en su pequeña boca pero solo logro que el niño escupiera la leche y llorara más.

-este niño no quiere cooperar- bufo molesta la chica- si no quiere comer que no lo haga…

La kunoichi se puso de pie molesta, el azabache arrebato de su mano el biberón y se hecho un poco de la leche en el dorso de la mano- esto esta helado…-exclamo el uchiha – quieres enfermarlo – miro furiosa a la pelirroja

-etto…pero me la dio Seigutsu..-trato de excusarse la chica

Los ojos del azabache se fijaron en el chico pez- yo solo le di lo que ella me pidió – explico el peli celeste.

Sasuke suspiro rogando que kami le diera paciencia, pero en ese momento un borrón paso por delante de los shinobis arrebatando al niño de los brazos de la pelirroja, Sasuke reaccionando rápidamente cuando la persona que les había arrebata al niño estaba por saltar a una rama la sostuvo del brazo arrojandola al suelo y en un instante logro sacarle al pequeño. Había reaccionado sin prestar atención de quien se trataba de esa persona, una vez que la arrojo al suelo vio de quien se trataba.

Que hacia ella ahí? Era lo único que podía pensar, Konoha la habría enviado a buscar al niño?, pero si era así no podía entender como cometieron la estupidez de haberla envía sola.

El chico miro a Karin molesto – no sentí su chakra…-explico la chica, y antes de que el azabache se lo dijeron comenzó a buscar si había mas shinobis cerca…-esta sola – informo…

-sakura…-comenzó hablar el azabache

-eres un maldito!- grito la chica enfadada, pero mantenía su distancia, estaba consiente de que el Uchiha sostenía al niño y no quería dañarlo- para que demoños lo quieres? Devuélvemelo!- exigía a gritos

-cálmate…-pedía el azabache exigente

-no me digas que me calme!, dame al niño!- estaba comenzando a llorar desesperada

-no puedo hacer eso, Madara lo necesita…-comento en tono calmado aunque la chica estaba colmándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Sakura se percato de que sasuke no tenia idea de quien era el niño, solo estaba siguiendo ordenes del líder de Akatsuki, entonces su suposición estaba en lo correcto, lo secuestraron para que naruto fuera tras él, sasuke no estaba involucrado en el asunto, bueno ahora si lo estaba por que él era quien tenia al niño.

-utilizar a un niño te parece que es la manera de llevar a cabo sus planes?- la peli rosa trata de calmarse, gritarle a sasuke no serbia de nada, tenia que razonar con él.

-los métodos que él utilice a mi no me interesa- contesto secamente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que karin se acercara y tomara al niño, gesto que también quería decir que seigutsu sostuviera por detrás a la peli rosa.- me extraña que konoha sola halla mandado a uno simple kunoichi en esta misión…-

Sakura estaba de pie mirando al uchiha a los ojos mientras era sostenida por el ninja peli celeste- sasuke te lo ruego dame al niño y me marchare, no le diré a nadie que te he visto…por favor…- agacho su rostro y dejo caer las lagrimas rebeldes- lo están asustando!- grito en llantos volviendo a mirar al azabache- no te das cuenta!tiene hambre! Frio! Ustedes no saben nada de él! – gritaba angustiada

-y tu conoces muy bien de tu misión…-dijo en aires soberbios

-no es una misión maldito imbécil!- la peli rosa gritaba con furia al moreno- es mi hijo!

Los shinobis quedaron en shock, incluso el inmutable Sasuke uchiha había cambiado la expresión de su rostro por una de asombro, la kunoichi aprovecho el momento para pisar fuertemente el pie del ninja que lo sostenía para liberarse, corrió en dirección a la pelirroja que cargaba al niño, peo antes de llegar a él, sintió un golpe en la nuca, comenzó a caer en cámara lenta al suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Ta..Tasuke…-susurro antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, no se pueden quejar lo subí bastante rápido.

Quiero agradecer por los comentarios del primer capitulo, me alegra que esta historia haya sido Aceptada.

En cuanto a mis otras historia si alguno las lee quiero informar que estoy en un bloqueo mental, ósea en mi mente esta como continúan pero a la hora de escribir no estoy inspirada y para escribir cualquier cosa prefiero que se tarden un poco mas en salir los capítulos.

Por momento estoy muy inspirada en esta historia así que quien dice que muy pero muy pronto ya tenga el capitulo 3 listo, ahora disfruten este.

Saludos!


	3. Quisiste jugar con fuego

Sasusaku – Mi razón de vivir

Capitulo 3: quisiste jugar con fuego

Abría los ojos intentando poder reconocer donde se hallaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, era un dolor punzante, parpadeo varias veces hasta que acostumbro la vista, se hallaba en una habitación, apenas había luz pero se podía ver bien el lugar, las paredes grises hacían que la habitación pareciera más oscura, solo unos pocos muebles, la cama grande donde se hallaba recostada, un par de mesas de noche, un sofá en un rincón y al lado de este una puerta, seguramente daría a algún baño, incorporándose en la cama fijo su vista en una pequeña cuna.

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido, la habían noqueado mientras trataba alcanzar a su bebe- ta..tasuke..-susurro poniéndose de pie acercándose a la cuna.

Allí estaba el pequeño durmiendo, acaricio sus mejillas limpiando los rastros de lagrimas que habían en su dulce carita, sonrió con tristeza pensando en todo lo ocurrido, pero lo importante era que ahora su bebe estaba a su lado.

-ya despertaste…- se asusto al oír la vos que provenía de la puerta que había visto antes.

El uchiha salía secándose el cabello con una toalla, llevaba el pecho descubiertos y unos pantalones negros- donde estamos?- pregunto la chica temblorosamente

-en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru- respondió él, acercándose a un placar de madera, lo abrió y saco de allí una camiseta blanca con el típico símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-Sasuke déjanos ir por favor…-suplico ella sin levantar el tono para no despertar al bebe.

-como se llama?- pregunto él , dejando a un lado la suplica de ella.

-Tasuke…-dijo ella firmemente- dejaras que nos vayamos?- insistía

-Tasuke Uchiha…-dijo él – suena bien…

-que te hace creer que es Uchiha?- dijo la peli rosa, no debía permitir que él supiera la verdad, no sabría como reaccionaria, podría matarlo o se lo quedaría alejándolo de ella, sabia que Sasuke era posesivo.

-no lo es?- alzo una ceja- tu y yo tuvimos un encuentro y si mis cálculos son correctos…-

Ella lo interrumpió- no es tu hijo si eso insinúas, luego de que me dejaste abandonada otra vez- recalco lo ultimo- tome una de esas pastillas del "día después" que evita embarazos…- trato de sonar convincente

-si no es mio entonces de quien es?- se noto en su tono de voz impaciente por escuchar la respuesta.

-no estoy segura, tengo a varios en la lista…- no quería quedar como zorra pero de alguna manera tendría que convencer a Sasuke que Tasuke no era su hijo – un ninja de la arena que era muy guapo, Neji Hyuga, Kiba, Sai, y los demás no recuerdo- debía hacer entender a el uchiha que no era el único hombre sobre la tierra, y si debía mentir lo haría- creo que Sai podría ser…

-sai?- pensó el Uchiha y trato de recordar- ah ese idiota que es mi remplazo…va remplazo si se lo puede llamar así..- se acercó lentamente a la chica hasta que estuvo a centímetros- no creo que me halla podido remplaza bien en todo lo que yo hago- le dedico una mirada lujuriosa a la peli rosa mirándola de arriba a bajo, debía admitir que estaba mucho mas linda que la ultima vez que la vio.

-eres un engreído…- dijo ella apartando su rostro que comenzaba a incendiarse

-donde esta ese idiota que no vino contigo a buscar a su hijo?- Sasuke trataba de seguir el juego de la peli rosa pero no le creía ni una sola palabra, va al menos no creía que se acostara con todos los que nombro.

-no sabe que es su hijo, ya te dije que no estoy segura que sea de él-

-si se le ocurre aparecer por aquí lo matare- cambio su semblante para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

-eso quiere decir que no nos dejaras ir cierto?- sonrió amargadamente

-Madara necesita al niño, y yo necesito quien lo cuide, así que tu te quedaras aquí- sentencio el azabache y comenzó a salir de la habitación- el lugar esta lleno de trampas no trates de escapar- tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro abriéndola para salir

-Naruto vendrá a buscarnos…-grito ella como amenaza

El azabache giro el rostro para verla- eso espero….-nada quería mas que enfrentarse nuevamente a su ex compañero, luego de decir eso se marcho dejando a una peli rosa llorando arrodillada en el suelo.

Trascurrieron varias horas, no había ninguna ventana que pudiera mirar para saber que hora era exactamente, pero calculaba que ya debía ser de noche, Tasuke había despertado hacia unos minutos, el pobrecito tenia demasiada hambre, la peli rosa comenzó a darle el pecho sentada en la gran cama.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, se maldecía a ella misma por no ser mas consiente de la situación y haber dejado que Tsunade se encargara del asunto, había pedido que Naruto no se enterrara de lo sucedido, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba que el rubio la estuviera buscando.

Por suerte el Uchiha no se había dignado en aparecer en todo el día, eso le dio mas tranquilidad para llorar sin que nadie la viera. Pero la calma duro poco, la peli rosa miro hacia la puerta que se abría.

El azabache entro cargando una bandeja con comida, miro a la kunoichi y al notar que ella le daba el pecho al bebe se volteo para no verla, quizás ella se sentiría incomoda y a él se le despertarían las hormonas. Se dirigio al escritorio que había en la habitación y dejo la bandeja con comida.

El moreno le daba la espalda a la peli rosa que desde que había entrado a la habitación no le quitaba los ojos de encima- tienes que comer…-le indico

Ella entendió que de nada servía discutir con el Uchiha, soportaría estar encerrada por el bien de su bebe hasta que Naruto fuera a rescatarla- si voy a quedarme aquí con Tasuke necesitaremos algunas cosas…- decía mientras se acomodaba a Tasuke para que hiciera provecho, le daba suaves palmadas en su espalda.

Sasuke volteo a verla, aun que no lo demostraba estaba sorprendido de que la peli rosa cooperara, sabia que no intentaría escapar, ella seguramente estaba esperanzada de que el rubio la encontraría- hay papel y un bolígrafo en el cajón del escritorio- comenzó a caminar hacia la cama a la vez que la peli rosa se ponía de pie para recostar a Tasuke en la cuna- haz una lista con lo que necesites…

La peli rosa recostó al niño en la cuna y luego se encamino al escritorio, comenzó a buscar el papel y el bolígrafo, Sasuke se había recostado en la cama, acomodo las almohadas para poder observar a la kunoichi más cómodo, ella se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

-se te enfriara la comida- le indico el azabache – haz la lista luego

Ella dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó la bandeja de comida, la verdad era que estaba muerta del hambre – quien se encargara de buscar lo que necesito? – platico mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

-mi equipo…-respondió cortante

-necesito ciertas cosas que preferiría que la muchacha de tu equipo se encargara…- a la peli rosa le daba vergüenza que un hombre se encargara de comprarle ropa interior, porque era eso lo que necesitaba, además de varias cosas para Tasuke.- es posible que lo haga?- interrogo

-si- volvió a contestar en tono seco, cerro los ojos, estaba cansado había estado entrenando intento despejarse de sus pensamientos, la sola idea de pensar que otro había tocado a su "molestia" hacia que le hirviera la sangre de rabia, mataría a cada uno que nombro la peli rosa si descubría que fuera en realidad cierto.

Hubo varios minutos hasta que la kunoichi termino su comida, al parecer en ese tiempo Sasuke se había quedado dormido, la peli rosa se hallaba cansada y quería dormir, pero no lo iba hacer en la misma cama que el azabache.

Se acercó en puntas de pie cerca del moreno, él dormía plácidamente, la kunoichi no pudo evitar sentir ternura, como si estuviera observando dormir a su bebe, eran idénticos, hasta en los gestos.

Vio que el azabache movía sus labios, susurraba algo estando dormido, ella se acercó pegando su oreja cerca de sus labios para escucharlo.

-Sa-ku-ra…-susurraba el chico cálidamente

Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo decir su nombre, se alejó rápidamente y lo miro, él estaba despierto mirándola. Su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria, el rostro de la chica se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Karin.

Sasuke se incorporo en la cama- no te creo…-dijo él dejándola confundida

-…que, que? – tartamudeo ella

Sasuke se puso de pie acerándose a ella – que estuviste con todos los que nombraste…-

Ella no sabia que decir, debía mantener su mentira- que, que te hace creer eso? – decía nerviosa

El azabache acaricio lentamente su brazo, desde los hombros bajo lentamente hasta delinear suavemente su mano, con la otra mano le acariciaba las mejillas con su dorso, la peli rosa se estremeció y suspiro cerrando los ojos, el moreno se acercó y le hablo al oído.

-tu cuerpo me lo dice…-le susurro

Sakura sentía que sus rodilla temblaba, se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo, ese simple gesto había hecho que sus hormonas se alteraran, Sasuke acerco sus labios a los suyos, los rozaba con delicadeza, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y Sakura internamente pedía a gritos "por kami que me bese ya", pero eso no sucedió, el moreno se alejó dejándola aturdida y sonrojada.

El azabache tomo una almohada y unas sabanas del placar y se acostó en el sofá, la peli rosa salió del estado en la que la había dejado el moreno y bufo molesta para luego acostarse en la cama, apretó los ojos con fuerza, era una tonta, una tonta con las hormonas alborotadas.

Si él quería jugar ese jueguito ella también lo haría, se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse, el moreno la observaba desde el sofá, primero se saco su blusa y la playera ninja que llevaba abajo quedando en sostén, luego lentamente se saco la falda y las mallas, dejando a la vista unas lindas y sexis bragas, sonrió divertida al ver el rostro del Uchiha, él no pensó que la kunoichi haría eso, si quería lograr que sus hormonas se alborotaran lo había conseguido, siguió observándola deseándola de una manera que nunca antes había sentido hasta que ella se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

Luego de ese pequeño "strip dance" que le brindo la peli rosa, voltio su cuerpo hacia el otro lado del sofá tratando de llevar sus pensamientos a otra cosa que no fuera "una sexi peli rosa casi desnuda en su cama". Quiso jugar con fuego y al parecer fue él quien salió quemado.

**bueno espero que les guste y prometo que en el proximo**

**cap si nos enteraremos como sasuke es el padre de Tasuke, ose es obvio como es que lo es, supongo que todos saben el metodo y no creen en la cigueña, me refiero a que sabremos como, donde y cuando sasuke estuvo con la adorable peli rosa.**

**Saludos y mil gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!**


	4. Te hubieras ido conmigo?

Sasusaku- Mi razón de vivir

Capitulo 4: Te hubieras ido conmigo?

_El silencio inundaba el lugar, el sol caía sobre el provocando el sudor de su frente que se unía con el sudor ya seco de la batalla, su rostro lastimado y cubierto de sangre procedente de su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho no veía la luz, para ser mas exactos sus dos ojos ya no la veían, las formas eran borrosas, intentaba distinguir las cosas a su alrededor, el ruido de las aves, del viento meciendo los arboles alrededor del puente de roca donde se hallaba lo aturdían, se sentía mareado, su cuerpo estaba cansado, lastimado, ensangrentado, sus ropas sucias y rotas._

_A lo lejos veía a su compañera de Taka, estaba herida unos metros alejada del lugar, Danzou había creído tomarla como rehén, pero la chica fue lista, no por nada ere una miembro de Taka, había sustituido su cuerpo por un tronco, luego cayo rendida por el cansancio justo donde se había escondido para que él "sexto hokague" no la viera. Danzou creyó que el vengador Uchiha no lo atacaría si tomaba a la chica como rehén pero con lo que no contaba era que ella era solo un clon y el Uchiha lo sabia a la perfecciona si que no vacilo en atacarlo._

_Lo atravesó a través del cuerpo de la Kunoichi que al momento que Danzou cayo muerto el clon desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando caer un tronco._

_Había cumplido su venganza, al menos con uno de los responsable, ahora era el turno de Konoha, pagaría por el sufrimiento de su hermano, por su sacrificio, pero antes debía trasplantarse los ojos de Itachi, ya que los suyos ya no servían para nada._

_Madara apareció delante del moreno una vez que cayo Danzou, diciendo unas cosas que el chico ni siquiera escuchaba, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en los pasos que debía seguir ahora, solo noto cuando Madara desaparecía cargando el cuerpo de Danzo, solo veía manchas borrosas pero pudo reconocerlos._

_El moreno se acercó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja en el suelo, su vista estaba mejorando pero sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo, había abusado del uso de su poder, cargaría a su compañera y se marcharía de aquel lugar, la hubiera dejado allí si no fuera porque necesitaba de ella para sanarse._

_-Sasuke-kun!- escucho gritar desde la otra punta del puente, esa voz molesta la conocía a la perfección._

_-Sa-ku-ra…-dijo en tono seco y cortante, aun que la verdad estaba sorprendido de verla allí._

_Él no se parece en nada al antiguo Sasuke-kun, será él?, pensaba la kunoichi observándolo ._

_-que quieres Sakura?- interrogo él sin perder su semblante serio_

_-sasuke-kun!- Gritaba ella- he abandonado Konoha para poder estar a tu lado!-_

_Sakura salto el gran cráter que había en el puente producto de la batalla, acorto la distancia entre ella y el moreno._

_-porque querías unirte a mi?- interrogo desconfiado- que pretendes?_

_-no pretendo nada- dijo nerviosa – desde que abandonaste la aldea me he arrepentido de no haber huido contigo…-_

_Sasuke la observaba, su vista le permitía observarla aunque por momentos se hacia solo un borrón, un molesto borrón rosa, la examinaba tratando de descubrir que tramaba._

_-hare lo que quieras- siguió hablando – ya no quiero tener estos remordimientos…-_

_-acaso sabes lo que quiero hacer?- hablo frunciendo el ceño – destruir Konoha ese es mi objetivo…-_

_-me da igual…- movió su mano restándole importancia a eso- seguiré cualquier orden que me des…- trataba de sonar convincente_

_-de verdad traicionarías Konoha por mi?- _

_-si- musito ella tratando de sonar creíble- si eso es lo que quieres que haga…_

_-hmm entonces demuéstralo- pidió él- ven aquí…- le ordeno moviendo su dedo para que se moviera hacia él._

_Con paso lento y decidido camino hacia el moreno, sus piernas temblaba ella internamente pedía a Kami fuerzas para poder cumplir con lo que había decidido hacer, ya había preparo un Kunai con un fuerte veneno, solo un raspón y todo acabaría, el sufrimiento de Naruto, el de ella y más importante aun…el de Sasuke, no mas venganzas, no mas soledad, ella le traería paz aunque tuviera que matarlo._

_Observo a la chica que se hallaba en el suelo, se veía lastimada._

_-no le des importancia a ella..- pidió el moreno impaciente por que la kunoichi llegara hasta él._

_La chica aparto la vista de aquella joven y la volvió a fijar en su ex compañero de equipo, se detuvo al estar tan solo centímetros cerca, Sasuke había crecido mucho, le faltaba varios centímetros a la kunoichi para estar a su par._

_Estando mas cerca noto el estado en el que se hallaba el muchacho, la ropa sucia, rota, el cuerpo con marcas de batallas, su rostro ensangrentado, y noto que la luz de sus ojos por momentos se apagaban._

_El no dejaba de recorrerla con la mirada, por momentos tratando de enfocar, su vista iba y venia a su antojo, noto el cambio en ella, estaba mas alta, aunque no mas que él, su rostro de niña ahora era mas maduro, rasgos mas femeninos, aunque sus ojos ya no brillaban de la misma manera, estaban como apagados, tristes seria la palabra correcta, y notaba una chispa de nervios y miedo en ellos. Bajo su vista a su cuerpo sus curvas bien definidas, los pechos no muy grandes pero si resaltaban bastante de su blusa, su cintura dibujaba una perfecta curva con su cadera, como la forma de un violín recordó el muchacho. Volvió a subir su vista hasta su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios finos y rosados, noto como ella se mordía el labio inferior y como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rubor._

_Bruscamente la tomo de la cintura y se alejó de aquel puente destruido, la soltó cuando llegaron al bosque no muy lejos de ahí, acorralándola contra un gran árbol sentía la respiración agitada y nerviosa de la chica._

_-que es lo que quieres Sasuke?- pregunto nerviosa tratando de no verlo a los ojos._

_-dijiste que harías cualquier cosa…- hablaba mientras con sus manos delineaba la cintura de ella hasta llegar a sus caderas._

_Sakura suspiro de placer por aquel contacto, cosa que para el Uchiha no paso desapercibido y sonrió ladinamente. No sabia porque estaba haciendo todo aquello, lo único que sabia era que así como tenia sed de venganza en ese momento sentía sed de deseo, deseo por esa peli rosa._

_Acerco su cuerpo mas al de ella, estaban tan pegados que sentían como latía el corazón del otro, el de Sakura era un galope a toda fuerza, mientras que el de Sasuke eran unos latidos calmos, pausados, como si no se inmutara con aquella situación._

_El poco juicio que le quedaba a la peli rosa se estaba yendo al demoño, ya ni recordaba a que carajo había ido allí, matar a Sasuke?, ni ello podría creérselo, no seria capaz, aunque lo repitiera mil veces en su cabeza tratando de ella misma hacerse un lavado de cerebro lo conseguiría._

_Sasuke pego sus labios al cuello de la chica, respiro sobre el causando que la piel de la kunoichi se erizara, la capa beige que llevaba ella le estorbaba así que la desabrocho apartándola, no callo al suelo porque la kunoichi la apretaba contra el árbol, pero sasuke logro apartarla dejando libre los hombros y cuello de la chica que salvajemente comenzó a bezar y lamer._

_Los gemidos de la peli rosa se hacían cada vez mas audibles, Sasuke perdió todo uso de la razón cuando escucho escaparse de los labios de la peli rosa ese dulce "Sasuke-kun", escucharla en gemidos decir su nombre era lo mismo que le hubiera dicho "hazme tuya", ese tono suplicante le había hecho hervir la sangre, no aguantaba un segundo mas, le haría el amor en ese lugar en ese mismo momento._

_La miro a los ojos desbordando lujuria, el rostro de ella estaba incendiado, sorpresivamente atrapo sus labios, movía su boca con pasión sobre los delicados y dulces labios de la kunoichi, que atónita por ese beso abrió los ojos de la sorpresa para luego cerrarlos y comenzar a corresponder, Sasuke sabia demasiado bien, no podía dejar de besarlo, lo rodeo con los brazos por detrás de la nuca aferrándose a los cabellos azabaches en el momento que el peli negro introdujo su lengua para danzar con la suya._

_Sasuke con una mano apretó firmemente el trasero de la chica mientras con la otra comenzó a abrirse paso atreves de su blusa para llegar a sus senos. Ella gemía su nombre entre besos "Sasuke-kun" "ummm Sasuke-kun".. repetía una y otra vez._

-Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun…maldición ya despiértate!- bufo molesta la peli rosa y zarandeo al peli negro que dormía en el sofá.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos por el zarandeo, mejor seria que la cuarta guerra ninja hubiera comenzado sino mataría a quien lo hubiera despertado justo en lo mejor del sueño. Fijo su vista a quien se hallaba de pie a su lado, y justamente era la protagonista de su sueño.

-hmp…-bufo molesto..-que sucede?- interrogo percatándose de que Tasuke lloraba en su cuna

-necesito un biberón con leche caliente..-pidió ella – iría yo por el pero me prohibiste salir de la habitación…- explico ella

El azabache se incorporo sentándose en el sofá, paso la mano por sus cabellos revueltos y suspiro- porque no le das el pecho y listo…-sugirió él

-solo toma el pecho cuando esta enojado y no quiere el biberón…-explico ella- si no quieres déjame que vaya yo..-pidió la chica

-no…-dijo molesto poniéndose de pie…-ya te lo traigo…-miro extrañado a la peli rosa que fijaba su vista en la parte baja de su cuerpo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y sonriendo divertidamente- que te causa tanta …- "gracia" iba a terminar de decir cuando miro hacia abajo donde miraba la peli rosa, un bulto se formaba en su pantalón, "maldita sea, maldito sueño" pensó, avergonzado sin demostrarlo trato de acomodar su camiseta para tapar aquel bulto que era imposible ocultar, él nunca soñaba y cuando lo hacia eran pesadillas, pero justo esta noche debía tener un sueño erótico con la persona con la que justamente estaba compartiendo la habitación y dormía en su cama, jamás había despertado húmedo y con una erección y justo esta noche le sucedía. Dejo la habitación rápidamente escuchando la risa que se escapaba de los labios de la peli rosa. Si no hubiera sido que la peli rosa se había cubierto y no lo despertó estando en ropa interior hubiera saltado encima de ella y la hubiera hecho suya.

Luego de varios minutos volvió a la habitación con el biberón en su mano, Sakura se hallaba sentada en la cama con el bebe en sus brazos, lo mecía para calmarlo y le terreaba una canción de cuna.

Sasuke entrego el biberón sin mirarla y se volvió al sofá para acostarse y poder seguir durmiendo, recostado cerro los ojos escuchaba como Sakura le cantaba dulcemente a su bebe, le hubiera gustado que ese mocoso hubiera sido hijo suyo, siempre había querido restaurar su clan, y quien mejor que su antigua compañera de equipo para ayudarlo a hacerlo, pero ya era tarde ella tenia un hijo y no era suyo y él no se haría cargo de un bastardo, porque eso era lo que era ese pequeño.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y suspiro – Sakura..-llamo casi en susurro

Ella dejo de tararear y lo miro, estaba recostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados por arriba de la cabeza- que sucede?- interrogo

-tu…-vacilo el chico en preguntar – ese día…- sabia que ella sabría muy bien a que día se refería – tu te hubieras ido conmigo o planeabas algo mas?- soltó la pregunta de una vez

Ella quedo pensando muy bien su respuesta, si decía que su intención había sido matarlo no sabría como Sasuke reaccionaria, quizás la mataría en ese momento o al niño, nunca se sabia que esperar con él- si Sasuke, mi intención era irme contigo, habría abandonado todo por ti, pero…- se detuvo y suspiro

-pero..?- espero ansioso la respuesta

-pero tu me abandonaste…otra vez…desperté y me sentía como si estuviera en aquella banca…- sonrió tristemente, Sasuke ni se acordaría de que banca hablaba ella.

El azabache sin saber que responder, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, Sakura siguió dándole de comer a Tasuke mientras en sus bellos ojos jades comenzaban a humedecerse y una rebelde lagrima se escapaba.

**Bueno hola a todos!**

**Sé que es algo corto el capi pero bueno para que no se queden mucho tiempo con la intriga lo subí igual.**

**Se aclaró como fue que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron juntos, Sasuke soñando con lo sucedido el día que mato a Danzou. **

**Pobre despertarse en ese estado y que la peli rosa lo notara, ahora Sakura pensara que es un pervertido? Hasta quizás crea que Sasuke lee el icha icha paradais jajajja.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios.**

**Y quiero contarles que he leído dos fic que son geniales y realmente vale la pena recomendarlos asi que si pueden háganlo, se llaman "exilio" y " no digas que fue un sueño" de la autora elade-chan. Realmente son geniales y muy entretenidos y sobre todo 100% sasusaku.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
